The present invention relates to safety support devices. More specifically, the present invention provides a stairway safety rail system for assisting in the ascending and descending of a staircase.
Ascending and descending stairs can be easily accomplished by a healthy individual. For the elderly and physically impaired, this can be one of the most difficult and dangerous tasks performed during their daily routine. Slip and fall occurrences relating to traversing stairwells are significantly higher in the elderly and physically impaired population than compared to the healthy population. Because of the dangers involved, many elderly and physically impaired persons avoid using staircases within their home or in public spaces. This prevents the use of multiple stories within their home and leaves them feeling isolated when unable to enter public spaces only accessible through the use of stairs.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to safety support devices for ascending and descending stairs. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to safety support devices such as, stair climbing assistance devices and step walkers.
These known art devices have several known drawbacks. Some devices disclose walking bars that can be moved slowly along the stairway one step at a time. These walking bars are then locked into place by using bulky opposing guide rails with guide slots, allowing the user to leave the walking bar locked in a static position at each step thereby providing support. These types of walking bar devices can be cumbersome and difficult to use. Other devices contain braking mechanisms which can lock the walking bar into place when desired. These mechanisms tend to run on a gear and track system which can stick and provide a less smooth transition from descending to ascending movement when in use. Furthermore, these braking mechanisms require the user to manually put them in use, which can be difficult while maintaining a grip on the walking bar for support in addition to descending or ascending a staircase. Finally, some devices disclose bars or handles that are not adjustable to the height of the user. These devices limit the ease of use for taller or shorter individuals.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing safety support devices. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.